Harry Potter y el guardian del poder puro
by menlor griffindor
Summary: Harry ha muerto pero no ha matado al señor oscuro tiene que bajar desde el cielo a la tierra para terminar el trabajo empezado y para eso necestara la ayuda de sus mejores amigos. por favor !REVIEWS! !HxHr FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola amigos os presento mi primer fanfic espero que os guste es un HxHr pronto actualizare también quiero deciros que a lo largo de la historia (no quiero decir en este capitulo) puede haber algún que otro capitulo **"calentito"**_ _de todas maneras yo no pongo limite de edad asin que leer cuanto queráis por ultimo digo que los personajes mencionados y los derechos de esta historia son de J.K Rowing ya os dejo hasta el próximo Cáp. _

**Cap1: el pasado todavía no ha acabado:**

En una pequeña mansión que había en Londres una chica tenía una pesadilla que se había repetido una y otra vez desde esa triste noche.

-¡Harry!…..!HARRY!...!NOOOOO!- una mujer; de unos veintidós años con unos ojos ámbar intenso y un cabello castaño enmarañado se había despertado sobresaltada esa noche otra vez estaba soñando con lo mismo esa noche de luna llena en la que su amor se lo habían arrebatado esa noche en la que todo el mundo se condeno a si mismo a la oscuridad eterna.

Hermione Jane Grangger estaba en una casa que su novio le había dejado en su particular "testamento" la mansión potter de Londres no era muy conocida pues estaba con unos hechizos de magia antigua tan fuertes que ni el propio ministerio conocía su paradero de tal poder era esa casa que ni el _avada kedabra_ mas fuerte podia penetrar en los extramuros de la mansión.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana todavía no podia ir al ministerio asi que se dio una ducha de agua fria y bajo a la pequeña playa magica que Harry había creado en sus últimos días por que pensaba venirse a vivir después de su graduación en Howarts pero…….

**FLASH BACK**

Hace 5 años en los terrenos del colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería el mago mago mas tenebroso de los últimos tiempos se batía con un joven de 17 años con cabello negro azabache y unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy profundos estaba muy malherido pero firme. Frente a el estaba un hombre de unos 45 años con la tez blanca como la tiza, los ojos rojos, la lengua de serpiente y una expresión de maldad pura en su cara.

- ríndete potter y pronto podrás reunirte con tu querida madre sangre sucia _¡cruccio!_ Harry empezó a recocerse de dolor en ese momento en el interior de su cabeza muchas voces le estaban dando fuerzas y animándole a seguir. Como si una mano invisible los sostuviera se levanto a duras penas y pronuncio unas palabras que hasta al propio voldemort se le erizaron los pocos pelos de su cuerpo.

como el propio Dumbledore dijo en su día hay cosas peores que la muerte Tom y mucho mas fuerte que tu – Harry estiro sus brazos en cruz y tiro su varita ya a los tres segundos una luz blanca lo baño y un rayo dio de lleno en en pecho del mago tenebroso. A los pocos minutos después se disipo la niebla y el cuerpo de Harry cayo estrepitosamente al suelo Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Minerva, Remus lupin, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los miembros de la Armada Dumbledore fueron a ver como estaba el chico eterno al ver en el estado en el que estaba la señona ponfrey y el profesor de pociones, Severus snape no pudieron hacer nada. De pronto Harry entreabrió los ojos y al ver la desolada imponía con la poca energía que le quedaba empezó a decir:

chicos no os preocupéis por mi aya a donde voy estaré bien mis padres, sirius, cedric, dumbledore y muchos otros estarán allí esperándome. (N/A: dumbledore murio dos años atrás asesinado por voldemort) ademas esta no es la ultima batalla dentro de poco… menos de lo que vosotros creéis volveré y no lo haré solo… Volveré con mas fuerza que nunca pero mientras quiero encargaros algo: Orden del fénix, armada yo no he destruido a voldemort le he hecho un daño grave pero se repondrá y atacara quiero que os ayudéis unos a otros, Ron, Hermione y Remus quiero que os ocupéis de la Armada, Herms quiero que te quedes con el relicario que cuelga de mi cuello y Ron yo te encargo el trabajo mas importante de todos coge la espada de Grifindor del cinto y jura por tu honor que la protegerás ante todo guárdate también la espada servirá algún día de nuevo por ultimo Ginebra a ti te dejo un trabajo: en mi baúl hay una pequeña caja en la que hay cuatro llaves gringots una roja, otra dorada, la negra y la blanca. La dorada es una camara para tu familia, la roja es para presupuestar la orden, la tercera llave que tienes es para remus es la de sirius nunca la llegue a usar y la ultima de color blanco no la toques no quiero que se habra hasta mi regreso……adiós- los ojos verdes de Harry fueron tapados por unos grandes parpados pálido. Todos lloraron en silencio viendo como el cuerpo sin vida de Harry reposaba ante ellos. Todos lloraban pero a la que mas le había afectado esto era a una castaña que estaba llorando encima del cuerpo del joven Harry James Potter Evans.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hermione camino durante una hora por la arena de la playa ese recuerdo era muy pesado para ella lagrimas solitarias caían de sus ojos lentamente mientras los primeros rayos de sol aparecían.

Muy lejos un joven de veintidós años con unos ojos verdes esmeralda la observaba apenado se dio la vuelta y desapareció para volver a aparecer después en una casa de paredes blancas. Tres personas miraron al chico que tomo aire y dijo:

- papa, mama, sirius… tenemos que hablar-


	2. la hora de empezar y cumplir el pacto

Hola amigos he recibido algún que otro tomatazo por parte de gente no registrada así que he tenido que tomar la decisión de que los reviews solo me lo escriban personas registradas solo quiero decirles que la historia no es todo lo que parece y que Harry tendrá que volver para terminar el trabajo empezado. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling. **Contestación a los Reviews**.

**Derichbin: **gracias por creer en mí y en mi historia te aseguro que esta historia y este autor son una caja de verdaderas sorpresas. Espero que te guste el segundo cap.

**Cáp. 2: la hora de empezar y cumplir el pacto**

-¿que pasa?- pregunto un hombre alto de pelo negro azabache y con unas vestiduras blancas

- es Herms ¿verdad?- pregunto otro hombre con cabello negro con vestiduras plateadas y poniéndose muy serio.

El joven de ojos verdes asintió y el nudo de la garganta que tenía se tenso fuertemente. La mujer de cabellos pelirrojos que estaba en medio de James y Sirius todavía seguía sin hablar, estaba mirando a los ojos verdes del joven potter con gran interés sabia que su vida no tendría que haber acabado cuando acabo, que su destino tendría que cumplirse con otro final, que el juzgado celestial había metido la pata hasta el fondo y que la mujer que se ha apoderado del corazón de su preocupado hijo estaba llorando desoladamente.

-hoy hace 5 años que fallecí y me siento bastante impotente ante la situación que se le esta avecinando al mundo mágico, a la orden y a mis amigos voldemort- dijo Harry

pero ¿qué puedes hacer? tu estas aquí arriba y ellos están abajo- dijo sirius black mirando a su ahijado atentamente

además eres el guardián del poder mágico mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y también sabes lo que puede pasar al paraíso si cae en manos enemigas adema….-

el 60 de ese poder me pertenece según la profecía- exclamo Harry empezando a salirse de sus casillas –además yo no soy el guardián original de ese poder y lo sabeis-.

La madre se compadeció de su hijo sabia que el destino del mundo todavía estaba en sus manos, si todavía el mundo mágico quiere un futuro el es el único que se lo puede dar pero para eso tenia que bajar y solo había una forma peligrosa si no se hacia del debido modo.

-quieres bajar para terminar lo que has empezado ¿no?- hablo lilian potter a su hijo los ojos de lili se conectaron con los de harry unos momentos, cuando el chico salio de esa conexión que se había formado solo atino a asentir.

pues bien los Merodeadores de nuevo están en marcha por que tengo un plan- los ojos de Harry de le iluminaron al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

------------------

-muchas gracias por traerme a casa Ron- dijo Hermione lo más sonriente que pudo – también gracias por la cena ese lomo al caramelo estuvo buenísimo-

-de nada Hermione de todas maneras….ni yo ni nadie en este mundo olvidara el aniversario de nuestro mejor amigo ¿no?- la cara de Ron se ensombreció un poco ver la cara de su amiga "sabia que no debería haberlo dicho" se castigo la chica esta con un semblante desolado en sus ojos se podía ver la desesperación que tenia intacta desde el día del ataque de voldemort.

-abrázame por…favor- dijo una Hermione bañada en lagrimas. Como si fuera una orden la abrazo rápidamente –quédate conmigo esta noche- ron asintió venga ve a la cocina ahora voy yo contigo voy a llamar a Luna ( N/A: Luna y ron en esta historia son novios ahora viven juntos en un apartamento en Londres) tomo su móvil y marco los números necesarios a los dos segundos la voz de luna resonó en el auricular del teléfono.

¡RONALD WEASLEY! Se puede saber donde estas- dijo luna – ya es muy tarde y mañana vas al departamento temprano y tienes que dormir-

Luna he estado cenando con Hermione que no esta nada bien-

¿qué le pasa? ¿esta enferma?- Luna preocupada por la salud de su amiga

Luna ¿a que día estamos?- dijo ron con un deje de ironía

A…. o por dios el aniversario de la muerte de … Harry-

Exacto y para conmemorarlo he decidido invitar a Hermione a cenar pero se ha derrumbado aquí y me ha pedido que me quede hoy aquí-

Ahora mismo voy para allá- dijo Luna colgando el teléfono Ron miro el teléfono que tenia entre las manos y dijo para si mismo como si estuviera hablando con alguien – Harry cuando volverás… cumplí mi parte del trato jure por el honor Griffindor que protegería a Hermione … además la orden es cada día mas débil y voldemort cada vez se hace mas fuerte… el maleficio que tu le lanzaste le hizo tanto daño que lo ha mantenido 5 años al borde de la muerte pero ahora tu maleficio esta perdiendo su efecto y voldemort vuelve a salir de las sombras llevándose, a niños, violando a chicas, formando su ejercito malvado y destruyendo familias completas… y tu todavía sin cumplir tu parte… ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas… hermano.

En un sitio muy lejano el ojiverde decía "no os preocupéis amigos pronto volveré a estar entre vosotros…muy pronto".

Luna llego a medianoche y Hermione preparo la habitación en la que dormirían ellos pero Luna insistió en dormir con Hermione así que los tres durmieron en la misma cama de la habitación de Hermione –Ron, luna podríais levantaros un momento voy a agrandar la cama- dijo hermione levantándose por lo incomoda que estaba. Luna se levanto al momento pero Ron era un asunto aparte seguía imperturbable

duerme como un bendito- dijo Hermione

déjame a mi- Luna hizo una floritura y pronuncio –_ aqua liquitem congelio-_

una esfera que contenía un liquido espeso exploto en la cara de Ron que despertó sobresaltado de la cama con la varita en alto al ver a las chicas dijo –muy gracioso- apunto a la mancha de agua espesa y pronuncio –_fregotego-_ la mancha desapareció –que queréis a las una de la madrugada –

-agrandar la cama amor- dijo Luna con una sonrisa picara

- _engorgio cama- _dijo la castaña y la cama se agrando casi el triple de lo normal después se acostaron Ron en cuanto toco la cama se durmió en cambio Hermione y Luna se quedaron hablando de cosas tribales. Cuando llevaban ya mas de una hora hablando Luna pregunto incomoda

oye herms… ¿piensas que lo que dijo aquel día se hará realidad?- Hermione ya sabia a quien se refería

pues la verdad es en lo que tengo fe pro ya no se en que pensar el ha sido la…la única persona a la que ha amado y… a la que amare-

tienes que seguir adelante herms no puedes seguir viviendo en un sueño-

se que lo que dijo se hará realidad pero creo que tienes razón lo mejor será…volver a empezar.

Digas lo que digas te apoyaré- termino luna y Hermione le sonrió calida y al momento se durmieron

Hermione otra vez soñaba con lo mismo la maldición de Harry, el singular testamento que hizo con sus últimos suspiros y……. blanco eso no lo había visto ella antes del sueño se había transformado en una habitación blanca con paredes acolchadas y un sillón en el que ella estaba sentada por la puerta dorada entraban Ron y Luna tan impresionados como Hermione

-chicos ¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto la ex Griffindor y Ron respondió

-no tenemos ni idea estábamos en tu habitación y después… -

-aquí- dijo luna con la mirada puesta en la habitación ellos sabían que pronto tendrían respuestas aunque no se esperaban de quien.

-hola amigos- dijo un encapuchado blanco que acababa de aparecerse en esa extraña habitación

-quien eres- pregunto Ron con fiereza

- tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya no conoces a tu viejo amigo… hermano- solo había una voz que lo llamaba así solo podía ser…

-ha…ha…Harry- el encapuchado se descubrió mostrando sus ojos verdes esmeralda y una sonrisa calida

-que bueno veros chicos- dijo harry aproximándose ha ellos – Ron he venido para cumplir mi parte del pacto- harry había cambiado su cara de felicidad por una de circunstancias y Ron enserio su rostro sabia lo que eso significaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo.

_Sean piadosos que es mi primer fic nos vemos la semana que viene. xao_


	3. para que el pasado sea futuro

_LO SIENTO AMIGOS LO SINTO DE VERDAD pero es que aquí comienza el curso y es realmente difícil arrancar, escribir un fic y encima empezar con exámenes pero tranquilo aunque a partir de ahora tarde mas no lo voy a dejar (¡ni por todo el dinero de España) lo que quiero decir es que agradezco todo el apoyo ofrecido y que prometo que se lo devolveré con creces bueno al io que todavía me queda contestar a los REw._

_**Contestación a los Rew:**_

**alexa potter: **muchas gracias por creer en mi la verdad es que estas palabras de animo me gustan mucho. Tienes razón tengo que mejorar y hacer mas largos mis capítulos pero supongo que eso será con el tiempo espero que te guste mi nuevo cap.

**Kmyevans: **te agradezco mucho que me digas que estas siguiendo mi historia aunque la verdad no se cuantos capítulos va a tener mi fic ya que aun queda muxo por hacer espero que te guste.

**Meloo:** espero que te guste mi fic.

**saintkanon2000: **tego que desrroyar un poco mas los personajes pero recuerda que este es mi primer fic y no quiero que meta la "patita" los ire alargando con el tiempo.

_Gracias a todos y haora disfruten del cap:_

**Cap: 3 para que el pasado sea futuro:**

pacto- dijo Hermione saliendo parcialmente del asombro que tenia ver a su difunto novio ante ellos – ¿ que pacto Ron?-.

Ron solo bajo la mirada lo recordaba perfectamente ocurrio en la sala del requisito hace ahora 5 largos años.

**flash back**

un chico de ojos azules estaba sentado en un butacón al lado había un crepitante fuego color carmesí y en frente suya estaba Harry potter. Ron miraba a Harry sin comprender ¿que pasaba ¿ por que lo había llamado¿Por qué no podían hablar en la sala común?

¿Harry que es tan urgente y secreto como para no poder comentarlo en la sala comun?- dijo Ron que se había hartado de esperar a que su amigo rompiera el silencio

se hacerca Ron y esta vez Dumbledore no lo podrá detener se ha hecho demasiado fuerte… demasiado-

pero Harry la orden lo detendrá….. y nosotros pero la verdad es que no se que esperas para decirselo a MC Gonagall-

por que esta vez yo decidire mi destino y luchare- ron sabia perfectamente que significaban esas palabras sabia que iba a salir y matarlo tal como su destino esta ba marcado.

Quiero que me hagas un favor Ron- los ojos verde esmeralda de harry se tornaban negros y vidriosos y unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus verdes gemas Ron solo asintió.

Quiero que si en batalla muero jures por tu vida que protegerás a Hermione a toda costa y intentes que la vida siga adelante y que no tema por mi-

Eso lo podrás hacer tu cuando lo venzas- dijo Ron sus ojos también estaban echando lagrimas los se iban acercando lentamente para luego fundirse en un abrazo desesperado como si fuera la ultima vez… que vas a ver, a tocar, a sentir, a alguien que es considerado para ti parte de tu familia un amigo y un hermano, alguien por quien darías tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces, alguien… por el que una palabra cariñosa derrotaría a la mayor oscuridad que el mundo haya visto jamás.

Ron quiero hacer un pacto contigo- dijo Harry cogio mesa había una daga de plata con rubies rojos se hizo un corte en la mano derecha y como si se tratara de un ritual empezó a recitar:

_Yo Harry James Potter Evans_

_Hijo de Lilian Evans y James potter _

_Pido a __los espíritus que escuchen este juramento que ato a mi sangre y a mi honor._

_Prometo que me enfrentare al señor oscuro con todas mis fuerzas_

_Dando mi vida si fuera preciso por todos los que quiero y si en batalla perezco_

_Buscare en el mundo de los muertos la forma de volver a la vida para terminar lo empezado juro que venceré a la oscuridad sea de la forma que sea…asi se pacta._

Harry con una cara seria paso la daga a Ron que se hizo un corte en la mano izquierda y recito:

_Yo Ronald Billius Weasley _

_Hijo de Arthur Weasley y Molly Weasley_

_Pido a los espíritus que escuchen este juramento que ato a mi sangre y a mi honor._

_Prometo que luchare contra cuantos mortifagos pueda con todas mis fuerzas Dando mi vida si fuera preciso por los que yo quiero._

_También me comprometo dando mi vida a Hermione Jane Granger ante cualquier amenaza física o psíquica, para ayudarla a seguir su vida si Harry James Potter perece en batalla así lo quiero…y así se pacta._

Harry y Ron unieron sus manos ensangrentadas y cantaron a coro:

_Nosotros pedimos a los espíritus que escuchen nuestro pacto y para eso nos unimos en sangre así lo queremos … ASI SE PACTA._

Un circulo de luz se formo entre los dos las heridas de las manos se curaron pero aun asi se quedo la cicatriz. Estaba claro que Harry ya había previsto eso había buscado durante una semana los pros y los contras de una unión de sangre y era cociente de que muchas facultades de el se habían copiado en el y que características de ron como algo mas de agilidad se había copiado en su propio ser.

venga hermano vamos a avisar a MC Gonagall- dijo Harry sonriente y el y su amigo fueron a avisar del peligro que corria todo el colegio.

**fin del flash back**

Hemione y luna se quedaron pasmadas con lo que los chicos habían hecho hace ahora tanto tiempo después. Pero Harry se tenia que dar prisa por que el maravilloso tiempo que tenia que pasar con sus amigos estaba perdiendo.

-Bueno hay una forma de volver a mi forma humana, que es la reencarnación pero para eso tenemos que ganar el juicio del tribunal divino y para testificar lo que estoy dispuesto ha hacer necesito traeros aquí… - dijo Harry a luna se le paso una idea descabellada por su cabeza y como siempre la dijo (n/a: no se podía quedar mas calladita esta niña en vez de decir chorradas.) – Harry no estarás pensando en… matarnos-.

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza y acto seguido hablo –no Luna, lo que quiero es que busquéis a un amigo mío ex – ángel para que os traiga aquí –

¿Un ángel caído?- dijo Hermione asombrada por que un ángel estuviera en la tierra

si Herms le fueron revocados sus poderes por algo del que el no fue culpable y por lo que creo que el consejo metió seriamente la pata acto segido como ultima voluntad me dejo a mi al cargo de sus poderes para que pudiera guardarlos-

¿por qué le fueron quitados los poderes?- pregunto Ron

por amar… pero sabéis creo que eso os lo tendría que decir el ¿no creéis?-

Harry se aproximo a Hermione y le tendió una caja de madera blanca labrada sobre la palma de la mano la abrió y le enseño dos trozos de pergamino uno grande y otro mas pequeño y una varita dorada - el pergamino mas pequeño contiene la dirección de nuestro hombre y el mas grande es un escrito para el por ultimo la varita no la deberéis de tocar por que solo obedece a su dueño y su dueño legitimo es el- Harry cerro la caja y la envolvió en las manos de Hermione -debeis recordar su nombre de "humano" es Cirene Stivenson ¿ok?- los tres asintieron. De pronto una canción empezó a sonar de la nada y harry suspiro – me tengo que ir ahora mismo vosotros soys mi ultima esperanza-.

Empezó a desaparecer entre luces blancas y Luna grito –por donde salimos – pero la respuesta no se llego a oir pon que enseguida pasaban por un remolino de luces y colores.

_Amigos no sean crueles conmigo en sus criticas que es mi primer fic no me envien mu chos tomatazos please._


	4. ¿sueño o realidad? buscando a un caido

_Hola chicos bueno me gustaría decir que esta historia solo acaba de empezar y como hoy me ha dado ánimos todos los review que me habéis mandado en tan poco tiempo he pensado que como recompensa os podría dar otro capitulo ( además de que me ha dado la neurona creativa y no pienso desaprovecharla mientras dure) asi que yo contesto a mis queridos lectores que me han dado este apoyo QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA:_

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**saintkanon2000: **muchas gracias espero que te guste el capitulo "extra"

**derichbin: **muchas gracias por la opinión que das del fic y también pienso igual que tu lo de los tomatazos anónimos salvo alguna que otra cosa.

**Ginebra: **gracias por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo este fic. Te tengo que decir que cuando vuelva harry vendrá con muchas sorpresas para luchar contra "nuestro querido voldi" (el autor tiene aberración contra este personaje asi que esta ultima frase la pronuncia con mucha ironía) espero que te guste este fic.

**alexa-potter**: querida Alex tienes razón. El curso es fatigoso pero aunque tarde mas dudo que deje de escribir este fic la verdad es que le tengo puestas muchas ilusiones puestas y no voy a sacrificarlas por el instituto aunque sea mortal por ultimo espero que te guste mi capitulo extra.

**capitulo 4 : ¿sueño o realidad? Buscando a un caído.**

Hermione despertó, abriendo lentamente los ojos pensando en lo que había soñado pensando si seria verdad que Harry estaba pidiendo ayuda para volver con todos, volver con ella … sin duda si hubiera sido verdad, hubiera sido uno de los momentos mas maravillosos de su vida cuando se fue a incorporar de la cama agrandada mágicamente sintió que había algo apretado en su mano derecha al abrirla se encontró con la caja blanca labrada que le había entregado Harry antes de irse le dijo que debía buscar a un ángel caído llamado cirene stevenson y que el los llevaría hasta donde quiera que estuviese Harry.

Luna y ron estaban en la biblioteca hablando del extraño sueño con Harry y si lo deberían ayudar a su mejor amigo.

-no se Ron, me parece demasiado extraño que Harry aparezca 5 años después diciendo que hay una forma de revivirlo creo que es voldemort el que esta haciendo esto-

Dijo Luna de forma pensativa intentando encajar las piezas de ese extraño puzzle a que estaba jugando.

-no lo creo cariño- dijo ron mirando a su novia - ahora somos expertos en oclumancia ni Snape puede meterse en nuestra mente además mi herida me ha estado escociendo toda la santa mañana y según lo que busque el la biblioteca de Howarts solo hace esto cuando la otra parte del pacto esta activada y eso solo quiere decir una cosa: volver-

- además- dijo una tercera voz proveniente del marco de la puerta –tengo la caja que me entrego Harry antes de irse- Hermione estaba en la puerta con una media sonrisa y llevaba la caja de madera en la mano.

buenos días Herms- dijeron Ron y Luna a la misma vez ella se acerco en la mesa y puso la caja blanca encima de ella Luna y Ron solo pudieron abrir la boca para después volverla a cerrar.

¿cómo lo haremos?- dijo Ron después del intenso silencio que se había formado y que había sido tan incomodo que Ron tuvo que romper el hielo

creo… que primero deberíamos abrir la caja- dijo Luna mirando ha Hermione que hacia hechizos tratando de abrirla.

De pronto Ron miro una pequeña inscripción en el centro de la caja que decía así:

"_H y Hr por siempre"_

Y eso le dio una idea si estaba en lo correcto necesitaría el relicario que Harry le dio a Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- grito Ron para que Hermione parara con los hechizos y encantamiento que estaba haciendo

-QUE- dijo Hermione exasperada por que no podía abrir la dichosa caja –bien Harry nos has dado la caja SIN LLAVE- dijo Hermione mirando para arriba como si estuviera hablando con alguien detrás del techo

-no Hermione- dijo Ron yendo hacia Hermione y levantándole el relicario de su cuello como había pensado había una inscripción igual a la de caja

-quiero que con cuidado abras el relicario- dijo Ron sospechando lo que iba a pasar

Hermione lo abrió y de el salio un rayo blanco que dio de lleno en el centro de la caja acto seguido esta se abrió con un clic.

-cariño eres un genio- dijo Luna aproximándose a el y dándole un corto beso en los labios después se acerco al oído del pelirrojo diciendo –y eso tendrá regalo esta noche- sonriendo picaramente se retiro dejando a Ron con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios mientras tanto Hermione estaba leyendo el pergamino mas pequeño y empezándolo a leer el pergamino decía así:

_Cirene stevenson:_

_Hotel Melia Magican: trastienda del **Mesón la venta** (frente a la pared la contraseña es: **supra ángels**) la corredera. _

_Córdoba (españa)_

Ron, Hermione Y Luna estaban nerviosos tendrían que ir a ese sitio a la otra parte del mundo a buscar a un chico que probablemente ni siquiera conocian.

-bueno- dijo Ron –nuestro amigo nos encargo ir aquí pues aquí iremos-

-vamos, como iremos- dijo Hermione

Luna salio un momento de la habitación en dirección a la salita

-y ¿como iremos?- dijo Hermione pensativa

-todo solucionado- dijo Luna entrando de nuevo en la habitación

-en principio tenemos 15 días de permiso los tres en el ministerio, empezando por hoy mismo- Luna estaba sonriente -¡QUEEE!- dijo Hermione sabiendo que esos días eran para las pequeñas vacaciones que se iba a pegar a mediados de octubre –bueno que querías chica este asunto es mas importante que tus vacaciones- dijo Luna leyéndole el pensamiento.

y de nuevo ¿como iremos?- dijo Ron retomando la conversación anterior

pues había pensado…- dijo luna otra vez

en el autobús noctámbulo- a Ron y a Hermione les pareció una idea factible asi que fueron a hacer sus baúles por que al día siguiente saldrían con el autobús noctámbulo a primera hora con destino España Córdoba (N/A: de verdad no os parecen un poco rápidos a la hora de hacer viajes. Bueno es que me encanta que lleguen cuanto antes a los sitios).

A la mañana siguiente los 3 elegidos estaban preparándose para la "misión potter" y su primera parada seria el autobús noctámbulo pero antes tendrían que ir al Ministerio de magia para sacar la orden de inmigración momentania.


	5. the guide

**Capitulo v: el guía misterioso**:

-¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!- dijo Luna mirando a Ron de forma fulminante

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIR UN COCHE AL MINISTERIO PARA IR A DONDE VAMOS!- Ron parecía atemorizado su novia daba verdadero miedo cuando se portaba de esa manera

yo no lo pedí luna Alfred moren fue el que me lo ofreció dice que era mas rápido que el autobús noctámbulo de aquí a lima- respondió Ron en voz baja

da igual Ron tenemos los papeles de emigración y antes de marcharnos nos llegaremos a grim mauld place para anunciar a Remus nuestras "vacaciones"- dijo Hermione con voz serena, pero en su interior pensaba "_y yo tendré que cargar con este par de cabezotas hasta el cielo, gracias Harry por esta carga que me has mandado" _

¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- dijo Ron rotundamente –nos conoce desde 3º y no nos dejara irnos si sabe que le mentimos – replico

Entonces usaremos nuestras mejores mascaras- dijo hermione mirando a los chicos y desapareciéndose en un suave "plin".

Llegaron a grind mauld place y entraron a la casa con mas protección de la calle allí por supuesto estaba remus lupin, un hombre con el pelo canoso y mas viejo de lo habitual, estaba sentado mirando el fuego crepitante cuando escucho oír pasar a los chicos.

-sabia que no os olvidaríais de el aniversario de Harry – dijo lupin sonriendo mientras ellos se sentaran

-como olvidarnos- dijo Hermione entristecida mientras lupin preparaba un te con pastas y los hacia aparecer por arte de magia en la mesa.

-como estas Remus- dijo Luna

-Pues ahora mismo muy atareado el ministerio reclama mis servicios como auror pero también tengo la subvención para perfeccionar la poción matalobos y después de mi viaje por el mundo no se que mas hacer-

-pues si quieres por ahora nos vendria bien que nos aconsejaras un guia para ir a un sitio…- dijo cortada hermione

-de… vacaciones- completo Ron

¿de vacaciones? ¿ a donde? – pregunto Remus con curiosidad; sospechaba que no era de vacaciones y que tenia la corazonada de que se trataba de Harry.

A… España- dijo ron inseguro

y para que irse tannnn. Lejos pudiendo irse uno mas cerca-

es que tenemos curiosidad de conocer lugares desconocidos… extranjeros- se apresuro a decir hermione.

Si queréis tengo a alguien que os puede servir de guía ¿Cuándo pensáis salir?-

Ahora mismo- dijo luna

En le autobús noctámbulo- dijo hermione

Esta bien os esperara en esta dirección –dijo remus garabateando un papel y tendiéndoselo a los chicos –es totalmente de fiar y seguro que os alegrara como os trata-

Los tres asintieron después de una larga hora de hablar de cosas tribales (entre ellas las andanzas de ron hermione y harry por howarts)se fueron dejando solo a remus que lentamente cogio una bolsa de cuero y extrajo de ella unos polvos verde esmeralda que acto seguido los lanzo al fuego y acto seguido introdujo su mensaje – van para allá unas visitas que la alegraran después de todo hace muchos años que nos se ven ¿no?-

A muchos kilómetros de grind mauld place en una vieja casa devastada por los años de antigüedad unas voces se oían en su interior

-cuanto tiempo e estado dormido- profirió una voz tranquila, serena y muy fría tanto que hasta el mejor caballero temblaría de nuevo

-5 años mi señor- profirio la voz de un mortifago muy conocido por nosotros Lucius malfoy el padre de Draco malfoy un hombre alto, con tez blanca (ahora mas que nunca), y muy demacrado estaba frente al cuerpo semi-quemado de su señor.

¿POTTER? ¿Dónde ESTA EL CHICO?- dijo saliéndose de sus casillas

Murio- dijo Lucius con temor –la maldición que le hecho fue tan sumamente poderosa que lo dejo sin fuerzas vitales-

Bien… bien haora que potter esta fuera de mi camino y su magia se extingue ¡YO ME VOLVERE A ALZAR JAJAJAJA!

NO SEÑOR NO PIENSO CONCDER UN JUICIO PARA TU RRESURRECCION TU ESTARAS COMO ANGEL CUSTODIO TARA SIEMPRE-

ya no me puede detener señor los defensores ya están en camino; además no puede impedirlo-

por que no ¿si puede saberse?- dijo con una renovada tranquilidad por que sabia que nada le haría cambiar la opinión

puedo someter su decisión a tribunal divino si lo desea y estoy seguro de que aceptaran –

Y allí mismo siguieron largo tiempo con la discusión hasta que al finar el señor de blanco cedió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres amigos estaban en el autobús noctámbulo esperando a la llegada de la noche y con ella la llegada a Córdoba Slim sumpike hijo de stan estaba hablando con Ron sobre quiddich mientras que las chicas estaban intercambiando información sobre Córdoba y su cultura (muy propio de ellas ¿no?).

y dime ron, ¿donde esta tu hermana?- Luna en ese momento dejo de hablar con Hermione y dirigió sus ojos hacia Ron y pensó "la has cagado bien has puesto el dedo en la llaga" mientras tanto el chico de pelo de fuego se había quedado un segundo (imperceptible para los demás excepto para Luna y Hermione) pálido y en silencio – Ho slip sabes que esta en el extranjero por estudios- dijo como si no le importase nada competente a su hermana; pero la verdad es que desde que se fue no se ha perdonado ni un solo día por que la dejo irse de su lado se acordaba de esa historia y también en su interior se apiadaba mucho de Ron. (no voy a contar haora mismo la historia por que quiero contarla mas adelante ¿ok?).

al caer la noche Hermione, Ron y Luna tocaron tierra y lo primero que se encontraron los dejo de piedra era……………

_LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO es que estas navidades se me han juntado varias cosas las fiestas, mas exámenes y por si fuera poco una operación que le han tenido que hacer a un familiar, como resultado ha dado una falta de tiempo y un bajón de inspiración grandísimo… perdón por no actualizar apartir de ahora muy a menudo cada 2 semanas lo intentare lo prometo bueno no sean malos conmigo y el disclimer lo pongo aquí abajo: **lo unico que digo es que los personajes que vienen aquí son propiedad exclusiva de JKR pero y cualquier otro personaje son derechos del propio autor**_

_No sean malos conmigo dejen rr_


End file.
